Mirror Worlds
by Shiyaki
Summary: A collection of stories with different pairings, but one character will always be Harry from Harry Potter, and different prompts. HP universe and crossovers.
1. Magic JessexHarry Glee

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own Glee.

**Author's note**: I was always intrigued in doing a 'different pairings and crossovers' thingy. And now I've started doing so! English isn't my first language so feel free to critique as long as it's constructive. The same goes for the stories. I'd actually be glad to have a **beta-reader**, so if you're interested send me a message!

You're welcome to send prompts via comments and I'll try to do them. I'll only write Harryxmale or malexHarry. The other character can be from another series or the Harry Potter universe (I read about any malexHarry pairings for Harry Potter, so you can't shock me… much). Otherwise can be Glee, Stargate - SG1, House M.D., NCIS (constant character preferably, haven't watched every episode), Merlin BBC, Angel (Angel), Charmed, Andromeda and everything else you have to take a chance with, the same goes for anime series. Some I've seen, some I didn't and I don't really want to list everything I've ever watched. So send me the **character** and a **prompt**.

**Fandom: Glee/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Pairing: Jesse x Harry (but not really)**

**Prompt: Magic**

**Rating: Maybe K (I really find the ratings confusing)**

**Warning: slash, crossover with glee (is that even worth a warning?)**

_Magic_, it had to be some kind of magic. Why else would it be impossible to look away? After going to nationals year after year for his whole high-school life, he'd seen plenty of talented singers from glee clubs - he being the best, of course -, but no voice had entranced him like this. Ever!

Vocal Adrenaline had performed first and they had been perfect as usual. After rehearsing for hours and hours on end, every single day, it was no surprise at all. But now, estimated by the enchanted looks of the jury, a no-name school from California, which no one had ever heard of before, especially him, had a very good chance at winning. Sirens Melody – they couldn't have picked a more appropriate name. Well, except, that the soloist was a man and not a woman, who happened to be half animal. The audience was already beguiled and Sirens Melody was in for the kill, namely winning nationals. They may not had an as complex choreography as Vocal Adrenaline, but they sure had the depth of emotions the Camel High contestant were lacking constantly.

Jesse didn't really pay attention to the people around him and their reaction to the song being performed. He was, after all, still watching the raven-haired, bespectacled young man on stage. Honestly the other members of Sirens Melody didn't quiet register in his mind. Only that voice, that magic voice and the body that was producing it.

Slowly the performance was reaching its end and a shy, little smile was gracing the lips of the newborn star. After a moment of stunned silence the audience – AND the jury – went absolutely wild and maybe a little crazy as well. Jesse didn't whistle, neither did he clap or shout. Actually, he wasn't doing anything at all except staring - at least outwardly. But on the inside he was feeling a whole lot of different and very confusing emotions, which a 'soulless automaton' shouldn't be able to feel.

In a few more months he would be in California, or more precisely in Los Angeles, to attend the UCLA. He would be in the same city, would be able to initiate a meeting and maybe he would even be able to talk the young man into doing a duet with him.

…

But why wait?

They were both here for at least another day and he was already lost to that magical voice.


	2. Breathless JacobxHarry Twilight

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own Twilight.

**Author's note**: So here's my second part. People waiting for the supernatural prompt 'feline' have to wait a bit longer, I've only watched 4 episodes of the series. Buuut I already have a vague idea what I'm going to write about. Still have to get a feeling for the characterization and some trivia first.

Well, I just **love** imprinting stories and therefore I had to write one as well. Sometimes they feel an instant connection, sometimes Jake's kinda awkward, so why not one like this? Have fun reading and **if you have a prompt you want me to write, just post it and the character in your comment and I'll do my best!**

**Fandom: Twilight/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Pairing: Jacob x Harry **

**Prompt: Breathless**

**Rating: Still maybe K (I STILL really find the ratings confusing)**

**Warning: slash, nothing else really, I think.**

It had been a perfectly ordinary day. Well, at least as ordinary as a shape-shifter was able to achive. In the morning he had been working on the 'new' car in the garage, afterwards his father had asked him to run some errands in Forks and now he was sitting in one of the few diners the little town had to offer. In their boredom Quil and Embry had been joining him for his trip and were now joking around while shoving huge amounts of food into their mouths. If he hadn't done the same, he may have been disgusted by their non-existent table manners. Fortunately the people here were more or less used to them as well and therefore didn't even bat an eyelash.

Jacob was in the middle of raising his hand to ask the waitress for seconds and simultaneously gulping down the last of his food, when he froze and just stared. The door to the diner had been opened, presenting him the most awe-inspiring and perfect person he'd ever laid eyes on. There was a soft glow, but he mostly noticed his breathlessness and the vague feeling of someone pounding on his back. Was he supposed to get this lightheaded? He wasn't sure, he couldn't quiet remember the explanations on imprinting other members of the pack had given them. But he was very sure there hadn't been any mentions of black dots in ones vision.

Then, suddenly, he was feeling a lot of pressure just beneath his rib cage.

Once.

Twice.

Trice.

Abruptly big gulps of air were beginning to fill his lungs. Slowly the lightheadedness was fading and his eyes refocusing - directly on a half-chewed piece of sandwich. Blood flooded his cheeks – and his whole face really - in record time. He'd been choking on his lunch while imprinting, how much more pathetic could he become? And where was his imprinted anyway? Surely he'd witnessed his embarrassing display and fled as fast as possible. Maybe he should go home to properly wallow in his self-pity…

Finally the arms – Probably Quil or Embry, because who else would have been able to _squeeze_ him like that? – around his mid-section were releasing him, but instead of one of his friends another black-haired head popped up in front of him. Mesmerizing emerald eyes were twinkling up at him, while a matching mischievous grin graced those tempting lips. "I certainly haven't had _that_ reaction in quite a while. At least not when the person didn't even know my name. Next time it'll be your turn to make **me** breathless." Winking he sauntered away, leaving behind not only one, but three startled shape-shifters.


	3. Feline DeanxHarry Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own Supernatural.

**Author's note**: Part three! I still haven't watched many episodes, but I hope I've done a decent enough job anyway. I wanted to wait a bit, before writing this, but the plot-bunny wouldn't let me alone, so I HAD to write it. The you-will-see creature at the end may be a bit ooc, but I don't care.

Have fun reading and **if you have a prompt you want me to write, just post it and the character in your comment and I'll do my best!**

**Fandom: Supernatural/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Pairing: Dean x Harry **

**Prompt: Feline (**ShadowOkamiYokai)

**Rating: Maybe T…**

**Warning: slash-y, stalking *snort*, creature and uh their dealing, but nothing graphic, I think.**

Damn. Cat.

But why did he even bother to become annoyed anymore? It wasn't a new thing by any stretches of the word and he had given up hope to change his little… furry problem anytime soon. That didn't change the fact that he wasn't able to turn around in his cheap, uncomfortable motel-bed, because the cat was sleeping on him. **Again**! Like almost every time he lay down for the last six months. And if it didn't, it was sleeping right _next_ to him. Sighing he let his head plop back onto the pillow and silently cursed tiny, little stalker-cats.

Six month ago they had been in Ohio again, doing a relatively easy job concerning the ghost of some young woman who had been scorned in life and was seeking revenge in death. Routine really. Hadn't even taken two days to deal with her. Even the first meeting with the cat – a black little beauty with startling green eyes, white paws and a matching zig-zag pattern on its head in the same color - had been perfectly ordinary. Probably a stray; at least there hadn't been a collar. It had come up to Dean, purring as if its life depended on it, and had begun head-butting his legs. Dean hadn't been amused – at all. Somehow the cat had found its way into their car and they had only noticed a couple of miles later.

Then it had started.

At first they – majorly Dean, because Sam had been mostly amused about his plight – had tried to get rid of it. Pulling up on the streets, throwing the cat out and driving away like the devil was behind them. Putting it in a box and leaving it behind or even lashing it on a lamp post. It hadn't worked. The cat had found its way back to them every single time and resumed its cuddling up to Dean. That had lead to the suspicious-phase. No normal cat was able to stalk them that well, right? There had been all kinds of counter-measures and researches on shape-shifters, demons and other beings, which were able to look like a feline. Nothing really fit and the cat still acted like all its normal conspecifics – well, mostly at least. Several weeks and countless sleepless nights later they had given up and resumed their 'normal' lives as best as possible. Which involved one new companion, who insisted on sleeping in Dean's bed and being overly affectionate towards him.

Sam was amused again, Dean grumpy.

And now here they were. Somewhere in the middle of nowhere in Iowa, trying to get a job done.

"It's a ghoul!" Scrowling Dean looked up at his overenthusiastic brother - the result of not enough sleep and too much caffeine - who had just banged open the door to their room. One hour later they were, nevertheless, standing in the forest the ghoul had hidden itself in after digesting yet another person from the nearby town. No longwinded search was necessary. Merely fifteen minutes later a surprisingly fast, human-shaped ghoul with a very sharp butcherknife was appearing in front of them and promptly used said knife as a projectile. It never connected with Deans chest. He, instead, found himself lying on the forest floor with a black-haired guy sitting on him. A black-haired guy, who had been the cat, that had stalked him for month now, just seconds before.

"Shape-shifter!" He had _known_ there was something wrong with the cat. "Sam, the silver bullets!" He **hated** to be defenseless in these kinds of situations. His sword was lying a couple of feet away and it was hard to use some kind of combat moves in this position. "I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment," Sam shouted back, while dodging another swipe of the ghoul and proceeded in trying to decapitate it. The guy on top of him snorted. "Nice way of thanking me for saving your life." His chin pointed to the knife that was now imbedded in a tree behind them.

Apparently it was a very British shape-shifter, who didn't look like he was moving anytime soon, Dean thought incidentally. He even looked quiet cozy sitting there. "If I wanted to kill or harm you in any way, I would have done so already, don't you think? And you even tried all kinds of things on me. The holy water, the salt, the… would it help if I said 'Christo' to ease your mind? No, wait, that was demons, right? I, like any sane person, don't like being shot with a bullet, be it silver or not, so please don't try that. I could probably-" Sighing Dean let his head plop back onto the forest floor and silently cursed tiny, admittedly good-looking, stalker-cat-shape-shifters.

"You know? I think I liked you better as a cat, there was a lot less talking going on." And maybe all that cuddling hadn't been **that **bad either, even if he would never say that out loud, **ever**.


	4. Secret TonyxHarry NCIS

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own NCIS.

**Author's note**: Wow, this one was kind of tricky, that's mostly the reason why it took some time to write it. And how come the prompts become longer and longer…?

**YaoiSlash**: Probably not what you were expecting, but I don't really like writing the obvious. I have another idea for a surprise-birthdayparty, that would fit the 'secret'-prompt as well. Maybe I'll write that later. I hope you like it anyway!

**ShadowOkamiYokai**: I'm kinda curious about what you were expecting.

Have fun reading and **if you have a prompt you want me to write, just post it and the character in your comment and I'll do my best!**

**Fandom: NCIS/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Pairing: Tony x Harry **

**Prompt: Secret (**YaoiSlash)

**Rating: M… probably**

**Warning: slash and… that's it really**

This was one of the best undercover locations ever! A strip-bar, like the one he had visited with Kate a long time ago - when his ex-teammate had still been alive - was still number one, but this wasn't bad either. Unfortunately he didn't have any time to check out all the good-looking women in the club, who were teasing him and everyone who was interested with short and tight outfits. He allowed himself a glance here and there, but Gibbs's voice soon reminded him of his task. Damn camera. Who needed visual footage anyway? Well, back to work then.

Why couldn't the murder suspect be a woman who was easy on the eyes? But no, he had to look for a dark-haired, bright-eyed guy of average height, who, apparently, frequented this club quiet often. That was all the clues they had. Yes, easy. There were only, like, dozens of men with that description here, just waiting for him to interrogate them.

Right.

And here was his first vict- suspect. Tony was mostly a Lady's Man, but damn, who could resist those leather-clad legs? That ass wasn't bad either. Luckily for him the guy had black hair and fit the height requirement as well. Tequila in one hand, a rum-cola in the other, he approached the other male, who seemed to take a breather from dancing, with his charming grin turned on full power. "Hi, I couldn't help noticing you and wondered if you're willing to let me treat you to a drink?" Still grinning he raised the Tequila a bit more. The guy was looking at him with suspicion in his eyes, but was obviously checking him out anyways, before he slowly took the glass. "The name's Matthew." Except, it was really not. "Harry." British accent, jackpot! He, personally, was really hoping he hadn't found the actual suspect.

The next hour was filled with dancing, telling Harry tidbits of his own life – made-up and real ones – and subtly interrogating the other man. In the end Tony only knew that the man indeed came from Britain, but was now working here in the States. That he wanted into his pants and still hadn't touched the drink.

That was it.

No last name or even an idea what the other man was working as. Gibbs wasn't impressed, but Tony himself didn't care all that much, if he was honest with himself. The guy was like sex on legs. A body to die for, a sexy accent and the most amazing eyes he had seen in a long while. Not to mention the way he moved. A dangerous but sensual way that went right to his midsection. Tony was only one step away from abandoning his task and just taking Harry home with him, when something started to beep.

The raven-haired man was taking out what looked like a strange looking mobile while covering his other ear with his hand to keep out most of the music. "Potter speaking." NOW they were getting somewhere. A last name! "Idiots, can't they do anything without my help? I'm there as soon as possible." Or maybe not. "Sorry, some of my co-workers have screwed up big time, so I have to go and safe the… night I guess." And of course that wasn't suspicious at all… "It was nice meeting you." And with a kiss to his cheek Harry was gone.

TOP SECRET

It was all too easy to imaging these two words in glaring red letters being written all over the file he was currently looking at. For the hundredth time. Eleven years of living and then nothing. The rest of the live of one Harry Potter was a secret almost as well kept as Area 51. Not even director Shepard or other higher-ups had been able to get clearance to look at the whole thing. Not that it mattered for the case anymore. They had caught the murderer already and it hadn't been Harry. But he just couldn't let it go and still tried to find out more information. He had even gone to the club a couple more times.

"That's actually the reason I'm here, you know, 'Matthew'?" Quickly Tony spun around on his chair and stared at the newcomer with wide eyes.

Harry.

The subject of his obsession was standing right behind him with a cocked eyebrow. How had he been able to get there without him noticing anyways? "I understood the need to investigate me when you thought I was the suspect of your case. But now you have no reason to and you're still trying to dig up more information about my life."

Tony didn't say anything for a couple of moments, still trying to process the presence of the person in front of him. At last his brain restarted. "How do you know you were a suspect and how did you get in here?" Harry sighed and slowly shook his head. "My boss arranged it with yours when you wouldn't stop sticking your nose into places it shouldn't be in and I have my methods to knowing things. We are, after all, in the same branch of work." Grinning the raven-haired man let his fingers travel up Tony's neck, eliciting a soft shiver. "Tomorrow, eight pm, Piqueo's. Then you can… satisfy your curiosity all you want." And it was apparent, that he didn't only talk about questions Tony may have had.

**Harry is an Auror and transferred for whatever reason to the American ministry.**


	5. Strength Son GokuxHarry DBZ

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own Dragonball Z.

**Author's note**: I hope, I did okay. It was surprisingly difficult to write that prompt and I rewrote it a couple of times until I was mostly content with it. It's au-ish for episode 126 or 127 of DBZ. Goku is the first to get in contact with the cyborgs instead of Yamchu. I was kinda tempted to bring in saiyan-powers and compare them to a firefly as well…, but it unfortunately didn't fit in.

Have fun reading and **if you have a prompt you want me to write, just post it and the character in your comment and I'll do my best!**

**Fandom: Dragonball Z/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Pairing: Son Goku x Harry **

**Prompt: Strenght (**Sleeping Moon)

**Rating: T… probably**

**Warning: slash-y, mention of back to the future II and freaky cyborgs**

Huh. A hover board.

Harry was wondering, if he would see Michael J. Fox next. He didn't bet on it though. The hover board wasn't the strangest thing he had seen here anyway. Really, things that came out of a small capsule? Without magic? Natural hair colour that put Tonk's metamorphmagic almost to shame? Talking, **clothes wearing** animals? And that were only a couple of things he had seen in the four weeks he had been here in freaky town, uh, world? Dimension? He wasn't quite sure where he had ended up in to be honest.

After ending the war against Voldemort a couple of month ago, he had holed himself up in Grimmauld Place for different reasons. Hiding from the press and the creepy admiration of the general wizarding population being one of them. After three days he had been so bored, that reading had seemed like a wonderful idea. Hermione would have been very proud of him. Surprisingly enough he had found a book that mentioned the Death Veil and a relatively easy if dark ritual to get someone back from it. After losing so many people there hadn't really been another option than trying to rescue Sirius.

It had taken almost a week and a couple of trips to Nocturne Alley to get everything he had needed, but it had been very easy to get into the ministry and to the veil undetected. His invisibility cloak had helped matters a lot. Unfortunately, the ritual itself hadn't quite worked like he had hoped. The moment Sirius had resurfaced from the veil, Harry had been sucked in. Then everything had gone black.

He had woken up in some kind of forest with no idea where he was. Since then his goal had been to find his way back home, because this really couldn't be his world, dimension, whatever. At least he had his wand to make things easier.

And now here he was, on an island in the middle of the ocean, which seemed peaceful enough, with hover boards, relatively normal cars and very much unsuspecting of the explosion, that send – a very huge! - part of a house down his way.

Suddenly he was floating in the air with a strong arm around his depressingly short and scrawny form. The other muscled – and very nice to look at – arm was holding up the house part, which had to weight about a ton or more. "Are you alright?" Harry blinked instead of answering and looked up at the face of his knight in shining armor. "Huh, and I thought my hair was bad," was the first thing that came to mind and out of Harry's mouth, the second being "You **do** realize, that you're flying, right?" And that was freaky, even for this world and completely distracted him from the question _why_ the house had exploded. The guy only watched him with a bemused expression and didn't seem to know what else to say.

Finally his gaze shifted back to the huge heap of concrete or whatever material was used to construct the building. "You have to have one hell of a workout to be able to do that." And even then he had **never** seen anyone strong enough to lift that weight without magic. It was really impressive and… kind of hot. The well built body, that was pressing against his, didn't help any either. Neither did his months long sexual frustration or the adrenaline from the shock of almost dying yet again.

"The human is male, warrior subclass A-" Harry had the two newly appeared, **also** flying men stupefied, before the black haired man, who was holding him, even had the chance to turn around. The guy – he really should ask for his name – gaped, as he watched them plunging to the street, while Harry bit his bottom lip. "Uh, they weren't your friends, were they? Then I'm very sorry, but they kinda freaked me out. And I'm still not used to the whole 'people flying around without a broom'-thing." Now Mr. I'm-strong-as-the-Hulk was gaping at _him_. "How did you **do** that?" Harry shrugged. "No big deal, they didn't seem like much. I have seen _snails_ moving faster. Now, would it be too brash to ask you for a lift to the main land?"

Cue sweet smile and puppy-dog-eyes.


	6. Bloodbound SamxHarry Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own Supernatural.

**Author's note**: It's a monster, how did that happen? It didn't want to end and now it's 1,3 k-ish and I'm feeling like writing more about this idea, damn!

Anyway, anyone that has seen my profile may know, that I like Sam x Harry a lot, which is funny, because I still haven't watched more than season 1 and mostly know what will happen anyway. There are entirely too few fan fictions of them out there, so I had to write some myself. You're welcome to suggest good fan fictions of that pairing by the way.

I've totally disregarded the fact, that Azazel's little soldiers are only from the USA and who cares anyway?

Oh and **Lady Styx** I'm unsure what you mean concerning making Harry Shuichi. So Shuichi doesn't exist? Or he just never meets Yuki? What do you mean exactly? I'm kinda unwilling to make Harry all whiny like Shuichi is.

Have fun reading and **if you have a prompt you want me to write, just post it and the character in your comment and I'll do my best!**

**Fandom: Supernatural/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Pairing: Sam x Harry **

**Prompt: Bloodbound**

**Rating: T-ish**

**Warning: slash and uhm… I'll come back to it.**

He liked to do research. Honestly. But it was so much easier to do it via internet or with a computer for that matter. Unfortunately neither was currently an option. Oh the drawbacks of small towns in the middle of nowhere. At the moment he almost wished, he had gone with Dean, to the abandoned house, to take a look around.

After reading a couple more pages Sam finally got the unmistakable feeling of being stared at. Nothing new; town people often became curious and suspicious when strangers arrived in their cozy little neighborhood. He nonetheless glanced up until his gaze locked with presumably green eyes behind thin wire framed glasses. Seconds after the young, black-haired man, who was sitting two tables away, noticed, that he had been caught looking, he blushed bright red and averted his gaze as fast as possible. That was the first, but not the last time the raven stared at him. Amusingly enough he even seemed to blush when he thought Sam wasn't looking in his direction. It was kind of cute and coerced a small smile out of the taller man.

Their little game of 'I'm looking at you, when I think you won't notice' came to an end, when Dean finally arrived in the library and dragged him out of the building to get some food. Sam bet that pie would be involved. He just knew his brother too well.

A day later they were sitting in one of two diners the town had to offer and eating what could be translated to be lunch, even though it was three in the afternoon. He saw the young man after five minutes of waiting for their food to arrive, which restarted their game of subtly staring at each other.

It surely had to be coincidence that they were 'meeting' again so soon, the town was small enough after all.

The third time, which occurred in the local pub, he became a bit suspicious. The whole thing reminded him too much of the Meg fiasco. He finally told Dean about it when they got back to their motel room, which resulted in his brother being pissed, because he hadn't mentioned it sooner. The following day they headed out to search the man, whose name was apparently Harry, but other than his name they didn't find anything. Nobody seemed to know where he was staying; therefore he didn't seem to be from this town, which made him even more suspicious in their eyes.

When they returned in the twilight of the evening they immediately took notice of the figure, which was loitering around their motel room door. A couple of minutes and a bit of squinting later Sam recognized the ever elusive Harry. Every doubt, that he was here for them, evaporated into thin air. Instead of trying to talk to him like normal people would, Dean had to make a spectacle out of it. Before Sam was able to convince him to stop that stupid idea, his brother was already sneaking up on the raven to catch and then interrogate him.

Dean had barely wrapped his arms around the smaller man, before he went over the other man's shoulder to the floor. A tussle between the two of them ensued and ended in Harry sitting victoriously on the hunter's stomach and said hunter sulking, because he had lost to a guy a few inches shorter than him. Harry obviously knew how to fight. "Why did you attack me?" The black-haired male frowned and didn't take his eyes off Dean, who scoffed. "You asking me 'why'? Dude, you're the one that's stalking us. And would you move off me already? Oh and 'Christo'." That seemed to confuse Harry even more, but didn't change anything about the brilliantly green eyes of his. Apparently he wasn't a demon - at least not a weak one.

"'Christo', what?" The smaller man tilted his head to the side and looked at Dean like the hunter had lost his mind, but cautiously stood up anyway. "Ooooh, right, you say that to see, if the other person's possessed by a demon, right? Wait, you think I'm a demon?" Now he looked more offended than confused, which changed into blushing embarrassment when he finally took notice of Sam, who had watched the two from a safe distance and was now slowly approaching them. "A-anyway. I, uhhm… was kinda… building up the courage to talk to you…" Slightly biting his bottom lip and blushing even more Harry was shifting his gaze back to Dean. "…two." Which didn't answer any questions the Winchester brothers had at all.

"Could we maybe… go inside? It's not really something that everybody should be able to listen to." Dean was still watching him suspiciously, fingering the gun in his waistband, but went to open the door, before indicating the smaller man to get inside, over the line of salt, which Harry promptly did without problem. "A seer told me, that I would find you here. That you were able to help me." Now both brothers were frowning but looked intrigued as well. That was certainly unexpected. "Help with what exactly?" Dean asked and finally took his hand away from the gun, but remained on alert.

Harry hesitated a moment, before his gaze turned determined. "Destroying the demon that killed my parents." "And by that you mean…," The younger Winchester started wide-eyed. The raven nodded seemingly stoic, except his eyes told an entirely different story. "In a fire, when I was six month old." Sam gaped at him and dazedly went over to the bed to sit down. Dean threw his younger brother a concerned look, but quickly shifted his attention back to Harry, still frowning. "So, you say you're like Sammy? And **both** your parents died?"

"Well, my mother died in the fire, my father tried to rescue me. He died two days later because of the burns. My godfather took me in and raised me. He taught me how to fight and even how to shoot. He, uh, worked for Scotland Yard. I think he wanted me to step into his and my father's footsteps, but especially my father's. They were childhood friends, you know? And apparently I look a lot like him. Anyway, a couple of month ago I noticed that I can do this really strange and unnatural thing and of course I kinda freaked out-"

"What can you do?" Sam wasn't quite as dazed as before, but still paler than normal. And he was not the only one that startled, when the raven suddenly disappeared. Dean was visibly shocked as well, but in the end it was the younger Winchester that flinched, when something touched his arm. The air in front of him flickered for a moment, before Harry reappeared and smiled shyly down at him. "I can do it for one or two minutes, but I'm working on it. So uhm…" Shifting from one foot to the other the smaller male was nibbling on his lower lip. Sam couldn't bring himself to look at anything else.

"After I realized I had this… power, Luna, she's the seer, found me and told me some things about the night my parents died and that, if I wanted to destroy the demon who did it to be free from his influence, I'd have to come to America to… to join you-" "Yeah, about that," Dean interrupted. "Aren't you British? What's up with that? I though Yellow-Eyes only did his creepy blood thing here." Harry shrugged. "Luna said people like us are all around the world, not just in the USA. So… would it maybe… perhaps… be possible to go with you? Only until we destroy him, after that I'm out of your hair again."

Dean stared long and hard at him and then, finally, sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. "We're going to check your story and if you're clear you can come with us. That whole invisible thing is kinda handy. But don't think I won't keep an eye on you. Now you stop ogling my brother, go, so that Sammy can stop ogling _you_, and come back tomorrow evening. And just to be clear, when you start groping each other and stuff, **don't** do it in front of me."

Neither Sam nor Harry, both blushing furiously, were able to do anything than gaping at Dean until said hunter kicked the raven out for the night.


	7. Birthday YukixHarry Gravitation

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own Gravitation.

**Author's note**: And it's more than 1k words again… I don't get it. Anyway, that's as much Shuichi as Harry is able to be, especially with his background. I used the colouring of the OVA. It's almost funny how easy it is to make Harry look like Shuichi there. I hope I did a decent enough job, even though the whole birthday plot seems to be a bit in the background.

Have fun reading and **if you have a prompt you want me to write, just post it and the character in your comment and I'll do my best!**

**Fandom: Gravitation/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Pairing: Yuki x Harry **

**Prompt: Birthday (Lady Styx)**

**Rating: T-M**

**Warning: slash and uhm sexual insinuations**

Only fifteen minutes to go!

The sweet smell was already drifting through the flat, being thickest in the kitchen, but didn't quite stir the owner from his well deserved rest. The day before Yuki had finally completed his newest novel - this time only a couple of days late - and soon after dropped into oblivion. Apparently it would take some more time for the blond to awake up again, otherwise he would have noticed the smell of his favorite dessert – Strawberry Cake. A special treat for a special day, particularly because it was made by him. He often cooked, but hardly ever baked. After his childhood he didn't like either, but if he didn't make food, Yuki would barely eat anything decent while writing away on his stories. Sometimes he wondered how the older man had averted starvation before he had come along.

They had known each other for close to a year now, he had been in Japan for almost three. After Voldemort's defeat, which had resulted in the death of most of his friends, the Magical World – or more like the wizards and witches – had declared him the next threat, because he had to resort to grey or even dark magic to fulfill his prophecy. A simple tickling charm or a stunner wouldn't have done the trick, but nobody seemed to realize that. He hadn't even used the Unforgivables! Okay, once he did, but only to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

He had the choice between fleeing and getting his magic stripped or worse. Of course he had chosen to flee and managed it with a bit of help from the Goblins. English-speaking countries had been too obvious, so he had settled down in Japan under a disguise. His hair had been dyed with magical permanent-dye and was now the burgundy red of his mother's. Contact lenses remedied the need of glasses and made the green of his eyes several shades brighter. The use of make-up on his scar was the finishing touch. Subtle changes, but he looked different enough, even though his small built and wild hair stayed the same. He told everyone that he had grown up with his British mother, and was now, after her death, in Japan to see his - also dead - father's country and maybe find some relatives, to cover up the reason for his bad Japanese. His documentations – made by the Goblins to help him even a bit – under the name Shuichi Shindou, were backing his story up.

Without the possibility to get his money from Gringotts – his vaults had been frozen by the ministry -, he had to finish his schooling. There he had met Hiro, a nice, easy-going guy, who helped him with his studies and being almost fluent in Japanese after only a year. In the presence of the brunet he had even become a bit more relaxed. Not an easy feat after his unease from the war and the betrayal.

His story with Yuki had begun almost at the end of his high school life. He had been sitting in a park after finishing his shift as a waiter to look at the sky and thinking about the people he had lost. There they had met for the first time and somehow their eyes had locked. It hadn't been a mind-blowing moment, neither had it been love at first sight. Harry – or Shuichi now – had even forgotten it until two weeks later, when the blond man had almost run him over with his Benz. It had been pouring down and a pedestrian had accidentally shoved him onto the street just in time for the car traffic light to turn green. After several cold, sarcastic remarks the blond man had taken him home, while the redhead had still been in shock. Somehow the evening had ended with them having sex, Shuichi was still not quite sure how **that** had happened.

But it happened again and again and again and now he was mostly living in the older man's apartment. It wasn't always easy. The blond was a bastard more often than not, but after seven years of knowing Severus Snape he managed alright. And sometimes, when their eyes locked, like at their first meeting, the amber eyes would soften somewhat and show their own hidden pain. Maybe those moments were the reason, why he hadn't left, yet.

In the time he had live here, he had met several family members and acquaintances of Yuki's. His brother, Tatsuha, was easy enough to get along with, but his sister was a bit of a manipulative wench. She had tried to bribe him into telling the blond to meet his father. When he had mentioned it to Yuki, the older man had become all kinds of furious and demanded to know what his sister had promised him to comply. Shuichi had watched him unimpressed and informed him in a no-nonsense voice, that it was Yuki's decision, if he wanted to stay in contact with his parents or not and that he wouldn't interfere. For a moment the older man had seemed a bit stunned.

Another person he had met was Touma Seguchi, who was apparently Yuki's sister's husband. The first time the man had visited in his presence, the redhead had been cooking and when he was cooking he had the habit of singing while doing it. Since then Touma had tried to win him over for N.G., the man's music company.

Brilliant idea.

Why not just make a band, with Hiro being the lead guitarist and calling it 'Bad Luck' – he had had a lot of that in the past – so everyone in the Wizarding World soon knew where to find and catch him at their conveniences.

He wasn't an idiot! He wouldn't compromise his disguise for fame, which he didn't want anyway.

A beeping pulled the redhead out of his musings and indicated that the cake had finished baking. Thank god for gossip magazines, otherwise he wouldn't have known that it was the blond's birthday. Yuki wasn't a fan of big parties, so Shuichi had planned to bake the cake and then some nice hours in bed doing a certain activity would follow, but only after unplugging the phone and the bell and hoping, that other people took the hint.

Slowly he opened the door to the bedroom and slipped onto the bed, before settling down on the taller man's hips. He put the cake down on the other side of the mattress and leant forwards to nibble on Yuki's neck. A few minutes later the birthday boy opened his eyes with a glare, which was responded to with a brilliant smile.

"Happy Birthday!"

Evidently the strawberry cake and the bare legs of the redhead were peace offering enough to proceed with Shuichi's day's schedule.


	8. Stolen InuyashaxHarry Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own Inuyasha.

**Author's note**: Good old days, when drabbles were still less than 400 words, where are you? *sigh* Anyway, I hope, I have hit the spot. Everything's said.

Have fun reading and **if you have a prompt you want me to write, just post it and the character in your comment and I'll do my best!**

**Fandom: Inuyasha/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Pairing: Inuyasha x Harry **

**Prompt: Stolen (SilverTwilight103)**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: slash **

Next target spotted.

With a small grin on his lips, Harry crept closer to the ridiculously unguarded bag by the tree only a hundred meters away. After two years of stealing experience it would be easier than getting a small child's lollipop. His friends would probably be horrified to know what a life he led now. They would never know though, they weren't here, or rather he wasn't there. Hadn't seen them in more than two years, since he had indirectly killed his godfather and risked the lives of his friends.

It was still a sore spot even now.

His merry chase after Bellatrix Lestrange had led him to the Time Room, a chamber full of time turners, clocks and gadgets he had never seen before. The witch had laughed her crazed laugh at his pathetic try of the _cruciatus_ and had sent a spell his way, which had landed him directly in the shelves of time turners.

Glass broke, blood dripped and his vision blurred until he became nauseous.

Seemingly hours later his gaze had finally refocused – on a field. In the distance he had been able to make out some buildings, but everything had looked very non-London-ish. Wasn't a time turner supposed to make him stay at the same spot and only change the time? At least he hadn't been buried several hundred meters beneath the surface, where the ministry was supposed to be. His dubious luck had ended there though and thrown him into a whole new sort of depression – his wand had been and still was in pieces. He had had no magic to help him in this new, unknown world, which turned out to be the London of more than four-hundred years ago. Neither had he found any wizards or witches. No surprise, it was the time of the Witch Hunts after all.

Not two days later, he had begun to steal, hunger had made it a necessity. Work hadn't really been an option. He knew nothing but a bit of magic and whatever chores he had done for his relatives. His physique wasn't that good either, but what he did know was stealing and how to be sly; he had done it in his early childhood often enough. It had worked for almost two weeks, before he was caught and forced to do something he hadn't done in a very long time – Apparating. Unfortunately his spontaneous self-rescue had landed him not in Britain but in Japan, with no idea how to get back. Not that it mattered, his present was still the far past anyway. His lack of Japanese language knowledge had been the bigger problem.

Or maybe not.

He had soon learned to avoid civilization – if it could be called such. He just didn't fit in with the other people. Especially his big, emerald green eyes seemed to make them think he was a demon, which, in turn, made them try to kill him. What was it with people and trying to off him? On the other hand he had slowly learned to apparate whenever he wanted. That was when stealing became _a lot _easier, interesting and more a hobby than a necessity. The people here totally deserved it for thinking him a threat without even knowing him. He had had enough prejudice from his old life.

Now he was the perfect little thief, who found pleasure in stealing mostly from richer people. He wasn't quite Robin Hood, but poor people had problems enough and nothing steal-worthy anyway.

But this, this made him curious.

Only a few meters to go until he was within reach of the surprisingly modern looking bag. But before he was able to snatch it, the shrubbery started to rustle and a man, who was only wearing a half tied hakama, jumped in front of him, growling threateningly. Startled, Harry backed off a bit, especially when more people began to show up. That didn't deter him from eyeing the guy up though. The first thing he noticed was the long, silver hair, which led to- were those dog ears? Was that a demon, then? If yes, he was a very attractive, wet and almost naked demon… with a strangely alluring necklace around his neck.

And he wanted it. _So_ _bad_. It was calling to him, because it was obviously magical.

Gaze fixed on his soon to be possession, he neither noticed being shouted at nor that the dog-boy had come closer. Only when hands fisted around his kimono did he snap back to reality to look directly into golden eyes. "What were you doing here? Who are you?" Yes, the guy was angry alright. Harry wasn't sure if the same applied to the other people of the group, because all of them were standing somewhere behind the taller male. It didn't really matter to the raven and neither did the whole questioning, he wasn't going to answer anyway.

With a slight grin on his lips Harry hooked two fingers around the necklace and tugged, before firmly planting his lips on the pair in front of him. He was a bit disappointed, but not surprised, that he didn't get a response, silver-hair was most likely frozen in shock and that was mainly his reason for kissing him – apart from the guy being hot, of course. Still with a somewhat smug grin, Harry let their lips part again and in one fluent move pulled the necklace over the taller males head.

"Nice, _real_ nice," he muttered satisfied under his breath after briefly inspecting the necklace, while the other people – not just dog-boy – gaped at him in wide-eyed shock. "B-but you shouldn't be able to… to do **that**!" Miss. Schooluniform – and wasn't that interesting stuff to contemplate later? – finally seemed to have come out of her stupor and was now accusingly pointing her index finger at him. Nope, Harry wasn't impressed. "What? Kissing him? Apparently I can." Smirking, he turned back to dog-boy and this time pressed a kiss to the still stunned male's cheek. "It was really nice meeting you. I hope to see you again soon!"

And with a small 'pop' he was gone.


	9. Fate SamxHarry Glee

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own Glee.

**Author's note**: This insisted on being written and there was nothing I could do about it. Initially my prompt word was 'Evans', because, come on, how would I be able to resist? But in the end it didn't go the way it was supposed to. Well, anyway, next up will be Loraliell's prompt. Stay tuned!

Have fun reading and **if you have a prompt you want me to write, just post it and the character in your comment and I'll do my best!**

**Fandom: Glee/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Pairing: Sam x Harry **

**Prompt: Fate**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: slash, spoilers for **_**Rumours**_** and up**

It had begun innocently enough. A small smile here, a greeting in passing there.

It had taken more than two weeks and a spur of musical inspiration for their first real interaction to take place. Two days after he had gotten back his beloved guitar, he had been sitting on the porch in front of their motel room with the instrument placed on his thigh. It had been dark already and his siblings had been sleeping inside, but he had managed to be quiet enough to not disturb anyone with his artistic outburst. Hopefully.

"You're really good." Startled, Sam had stopped his singing, but hadn't been able to refrain from playing a sour note, before taking his hand away from the strings. With a slight frown marring his forehead he had looked up to see the smiling face of his two-doors-away neighbor. He hadn't really noticed it until then, but the black-haired man didn't look that much older than him. Neither had he ever paid attention to the obvious British accent. "May I sit down and listen for a while or would that bother you?" The man's sheepish expression had rendered Sam unable to say no, even if he had wanted to.

For the next hour the blond had kept singing, while trying to ignore the slight nervousness from being observed. It was one thing to perform in a group or in a duet and another when a mostly unknown person's attention was solely focused on you alone. After the last guitar chords had faded away and they had wished each other a good night, Sam had noticed, that they still didn't know each other's name.

Three evenings of similar meetings later they had struck up their first actual conversion. It had been the first of many to come. The blond had been surprised to learn that Harry was actually twenty and wasn't sure if he wanted to live here, yet, so he had rented a motel room instead of a flat. Apparently it suited him better than a hotel. Sam just wanted their house back, but he had been unwilling to talk about his family's problems with a stranger, so he had promptly changed the topic to his glee club activities and school in general.

Of course he was never able to resist the temptation of making impressions, which had resulted in Harry looking at him in utter confusion. _Every single time_. The raven hadn't seemed annoyed like most other people though, which had been definitely a plus. But the biggest shock for the blond had come after a random reference to _Avatar_. Harry had **never** watched the movie – how was that even possible? It was, like, the best movie **ever**. Sam had stared at him incredulously for a few moments, before opening his mouth to propose watching the movie together, until he had remembered that he had sold his movie collection, like most of his things. After that, his mood had deflated a bit.

The next afternoon Harry had knocked on their door and, with a shy smile on his lips, had held up a copy of _Avatar_ and a portable DVD-player. After the initial shock had subsided, Sam hadn't been able to keep the somewhat goofy smile to himself. Theoretically his siblings were still too young to watch the movie, but since they had done it before, there had been no point in preventing it this time. Stacy and Stevie really liked the Brit, so they wouldn't have been deterred to spend time with him anyway. In the end all four of them had huddled together on the too small bed, which had offered just enough space. He had still been awfully close to the older male and the blond could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat every time their hands or legs had brushed together.

He hadn't been sure what to think about _that _development…

In the following days he had caught Harry staring at his lips every time he had assumed Sam wasn't looking. After hearing copious amounts of comments and even a song about his slightly too wide mouth he had become even more self-conscious about it than before and now Harry – who was usually really nice and considerate – was starting as well? But the black-haired man had never said anything, had only risked a glance towards his lips now and then.

It had been all quite confusing. And it had gone on for over a week now.

"Don't you look handsome? The casual style suits you better though." What was it with Harry and startling him out of his wits? Sam had just come back from a nice night at the prom, after making sure his dates had reached their homes safely, and the older male had still been sitting in front of his motel room – in the middle of the night! – and was now standing up to come over to him with a small grin. The raven stopped about three feet in front of him and eyed him up a bit more thoroughly, again stopping at his lips. "Why do you keep doing that?" The question was out, before he was able to stop it. "Do what?" Confused, green eyes locked with his own darker ones.

"Stare… stare at my mouth all the time," the blonde answered uncomfortably and blinked a bit at the other males reaction. He hadn't expected Harry to blush all those different shades of red and neither had he anticipated the deer-caught-in-headlight-look. He interpreted it as guilty conscience. "I know, it's too big, I've heard it en-" A deep sigh and a shake of the head interrupted him in his beginning, annoyed rambling. "That's not it, there's nothing wrong with your mouth," Harry started to say, still blushing furiously and biting his own bottom lip.

"I… uhm… bugger, here goes nothing." And before Sam was able to comprehend the stuttering, he felt a pair of tentative lips on his own. At first he didn't do anything – no moving, no blinking and especially no breathing. The shock from being kissed out of nowhere was way too mind-boggling. Finally the blond noticed that he was being kissed by a **guy** followed by the realization that it felt actually really, _really_ good.

After a few seconds of contemplation he had just chosen to kiss back, when the raven withdrew and looked like he wanted to run away as fast as possible. Or maybe just disappear altogether. "Sorry, I- I shouldn't have done that. It's just… I've wanted to do it for some time now… You're a nice bloke and I… kind of… like you."

Sam was stunned for a second time and maybe a bit overwhelmed as well. First a kiss, now a love confession. It was both quite shock inducing. But in the end he liked how this situation had turned out and he refused to think much about the fact, that he had never, even at his previous _all-boys_ high school, liked a guy before, because damn, his heart was beating like it wanted to set a new speed record. Instead of answering verbally, because he really didn't have any words at the moment, he placed his hand on Harry's neck and leaned in for another kiss.

It was a bit ironic - he had had not one but two dates for the prom, which he initially hadn't even wanted to attend, and was now, at the end of the night, kissing an entirely different, _male_ person.

Fate worked in strange ways.


	10. Blackmail HirumaxHarry ES 21

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own Eyeshield 21.

**Author's note**: This was really, **really** difficult to write and I have no idea why. I had to rewrite the whole thing at least 2-3 times until I was at least content with it. Hopefully I did a good enough job with it, even though I got frustrated halfway (now I know how Hiruma's feeling). But wow, it's already the 10th prompt.

Have fun reading and **if you have a prompt you want me to write, just post it and the character in your comment and I'll do my best!**

**Fandom: Eyeshield 21/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Pairing: Hiruma x Harry **

**Prompt: Blackmail (Loraliell)**

**Rating: M (just for containing Hiruma!)**

**Warning: slash, swearing, weapons, mentions of violence… and Hiruma**

Frustration had officially gotten a new definition – Harry James Potter.

For some people, including the students and the faculty of Deimon High, the term 'bringer of hell' was probably more appropriate. Usually it was nerve-wracking enough to just attend the same school as the Commander from Hell, commonly known as Youichi Hiruma, but since the new transfer student had arrived in front of the bleached – not that anyone would accuse him of such – blond, everything had gone downhill.

Only three weeks had gone by since the Brit had come into his life and done what nobody had achieved before – escaping his omniscience. Usually the blond would send one of his numerous slaves to the victim's residence, collect possible blackmailing material and be done with it until the information came in useful.

Step 1 had failed.

No humiliating material had been found in the black-haired teens flat and Harry himself had shown no embarrassing behavior either. While this lack of information could be attributed to the uselessness of aforementioned slave – a middle-aged businessman, who was having an affair with his lovely wife's sister -, Hiruma's own results could be not. A week long, secret but highly invasive observation, involving countless other slaves and cameras – which seemed to malfunction in Harry's presence all the time - had been initiated, while the blond had started to dig further into the matter himself– with startling results.

Apparently the raven had been orphaned at eighteen month and since then raised by his aunt's family. Not exactly the norm, but not yet noteworthy. Harry's life after the age of eleven had been what picked his interest – or rather the lack thereof. It was like the teen had disappeared from the face of the earth official documentation-wise and the authorities hadn't even cared. Further inquires had revealed a similar pattern for the mother and the father didn't even seem to exist and neither did the named godfather – an escaped convict who had never been in any known prison by the way. Was he in some kind of weird secret agent movie now? Or in a science fiction novel?

A quick peek into the school files of Harry Potter had been the last straw to hold his frustration at bay. There, for all – who were authorized, which he actually wasn't - to see, was a transcript of marks and other documents from a school named Hogwarts – Which. did. not. exist. anywhere! And how had nobody ever notice how strange that was?

That afternoon the entirety of the Demon Devil Bats – which he still totally trained even though it was prohibited by school regulations - had to dodge trice as many bullets as usual and were mostly unable to move after practice had ended.

This mystery had to be solved! The blond hated not knowing important things and non-existent existing people and schools definitely classified as such. When blackmailing was not an option for getting information he would try Plan B –

"Intimidation Technique Devil, Ya-Ha!"

He found the raven on the rooftop reading a book and not acknowledging the opening door at all. Not even the releasing of the safety catch seemed to deter the teen and it annoyed Hiruma to no end. "I have some questions for you, fucking foreigner, and you better answer! What happened after you turned eleven?" And this was the part where the spilling of beans began. Except, it didn't happen. "Not very imaginative in your nickname creation, are you?" Harry finally glanced up, but regarded the blond only with a bored look, which was void of any signs of fear or even unease. "And rude as well. I don't think I'm going to do you the favor of talking to you." And with that he shifted his attention back to the book, slowly turning the page. Hiruma had never felt the urge to growl as much as in this moment. Maybe a – or several dozens – warning shot would loosen up that tongue and finally bring him answers.

Click.

Click.

Click. _Click_. _**Click!**_

His gun wasn't working. **Why** was his gun not working? Just half an hour ago there had been absolutely no problems! Frowning, the blond pulled out his .45, but it was malfunctioning as well and so was every other gun and rifle he had on himself. It was actually kind of stunning but didn't help his bad mood any, neither did the little, almost unnoticeable smirk that adorned Harry's lips.

"You're doing this, fucking foreigner! I know you are and I will figure out how you're fucking doing it," the blond promised, baring his pointed teeth threateningly. Most students of Deimon High would have probably wet themselves or run away as fast as possible by now – Harry just hm'ed.

"And I'm going to make you tell me all your fucking secrets as well!" And hopefully it would happen very soon, because he hated losing his cool and feeling frustrated - It led to dangerous mistakes!

The raven shut his book and got up just as the bell indicated the end of lunch break. The emerald green eyes were sparkling with amusement behind a thin pair of glasses, when Harry finally looked at Hiruma head on. "I'm looking forward to it. Maybe if you ask _reeeeal_ nice and take me out for dinner I'll tell you what you want to know." Smirking he flicked one of the blonds' earrings and sauntered out of the door.

Just as said door clicked into place, Hiruma fired at it. The bullet hole seemed to mockingly stare back at him.


	11. Courage BlainexHarry Glee

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own Glee.

**Author's note**: This was actually supposed to show the similarities between Harry and Blaine (Hey, I mean, Darren Criss actually **is** Harry Potter, after all!) and Harry was also supposed to have a whole different character, but like most of the time the story got life of its own.

Anyway, this happens just months after Blaine's transfer to Dalton. I'm positive, that he's not always been that confident and, come on, just re-watch Silly Love Songs, if you don't believe his behavior. He freaks out when confronted with making confessions (until he starts to sing at least)!

Next up will be one of Sleeping Moon's prompts; I'm not sure which one, yet.

Have fun reading and **if you have a prompt you want me to write, just post it and the character in your comment and I'll do my best!**

**Fandom: Glee/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Pairing: Blaine x Harry **

**Prompt: Courage**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: slash**

"You _do_ know, that staring is rude, don't you?"

Flinching guiltily, Blaine glanced up to a grinning David. Even Wes, who was generally more reserved than his other friend, seemed to be highly amused by his pining. "Doesn't he have his own car? I've seen him drive to school with a BMW once or twice," Wes asked, now also looking to the subject of their conversation, which happened to be a black-haired boy around their age.

Said teen was currently talking to the – admittedly very good-looking – man, who had apparently driven him to school this morning. "Do you think he may be Harrison's boyfriend? They look awfully close and the man young enou- hey!" Scowling, David shifted his attention to his best friend, who had just shoved an elbow into his stomach. Wes subtly pointed towards a dejected looking Blaine, whose expression turned downright heart-broken, when his crush leaned forward to press a kiss to the man's face – from their position it wasn't possible to discern if it was on the cheek or the lips, it didn't make much of a difference anyway. "I'll see you later Sirius, love you!"

Even now Blaine's good manners kept him from shuffling to his first class, even though the urge was almost unbearable. Wes and David shared a look and followed their friend into the school after several long seconds had gone by. They were in for a lot of moping. Hopefully it wouldn't influence their lead-singer too much, but at least there wasn't a Warbler's meeting today; otherwise it would have been a catastrophe for sure.

Hours later, his last class for the day had just ended several minutes ago, Blaine was still feeling down. He hadn't had the nerve to ask Harrison out in all the weeks he had been crushing on him, especially after having to flee his previous school for exactly this reason. Well, maybe not exactly **this** reason, rather because of his sexuality in general and the bullying involved. Sexual orientation had never been a topic when they had indulged in small-talk, so he hadn't even known the younger teen's opinion on it – until now.

What made the whole thing a lot more depressing was the fact, that Harry – the nickname Harrison generally went by – was not even straight but in a relationship with another man, therefore at least bi. Under other circumstances he may have had a realistic chance, but now it was too late. So close and yet so far.

"What do you mean you're still in Columbus, Sirius? You promised to pick me up from school today, because the bus connection is so horrid here." First voyeurism and now he was eavesdropping on a private – if one-sided from his point-of-view – conservation. The things Harry made him do. In his defense, it hadn't happened intentionally, Harry had just stood there conveniently in front of the school building – both times.

"No, don't bother, I'll take the bus. You're so unreliable sometimes…" Sighing the raven hung up and made to walk to the bus station, but stopped when he caught sight of Blaine, who stood only a couple of feet away from him. Oh damn, what now? What now? Okay! Time to keep calm and cue for a charming smile to hide, that he was panicking on the inside. It _was_ a charming smile, right? He didn't look silly, did he? Calm. **Calm**. He had talked to Harry enough times without almost hyperventilation, he could do it now, damn it!

"Hey." Nice start, now he had to just say something a bit more intelligent to not appear as a complete retard. Easy job! "I couldn't help listening to your conversation. I'd be able to drive you home, if you want. I have to buy some things in town anyway." Actually he didn't, but who cared about a little white lie? And he was only offering Harry a ride to be courteous, not because it was an excuse to spend time with his unavailable crush. Lying to yourself was a bit more difficult…

The younger teen didn't look angry, just a bit perplexed, but soon broke into a – in Blaine's opinion dazzling – smile. God, he was so pathetic in his pining. "That would be great actually. If you're sure, that it's not a bother?" Blaine quickly – maybe a bit **too** quickly – shook his head 'no' and led Harry to his car. "Thank you for rescuing me from taking the bus. I would have to change the bus three times and it would take over an hour until I reached home. I miss my car already… It broke down yesterday and is in the garage right now. Sirius was supposed to drive me to and from school until it's repaired, but…- Thank god for Remus, otherwise I would have probably turned out like him. I mean, I love him, he **is** my godfather after all, but he's so childish and unreliable someti- Oh, I'm so sorry for wittering on so much."

Blaine completely ignored the apology, his mind still clinging to the sentences before that. "Wait, godfather? But… he can't be older than in his early twenties." The guy had been Harry's **godfather**? He just wasn't able to get over that part. And apparently the raven thought he was crazy, if the look on his face was anything to go by. "Are you serio- no, I won't go there now… Are you kidding me? Sirius is almost fourty. Not that you can tell by his behavior, mind you. He raised me, after my parents died, when I was a baby."

"Oh…" Now he was feeling like a fool. That didn't stop the fluttering in his stomach though. Harry was still single! Well, maybe he was. At least the man wasn't the raven's boyfriend. But how long would it take until someone else asked Harry out, making him unavailable for real?

Not this time. He wouldn't run again, like he had done twice. This time he wouldn't regret not being courageous enough. If he got shot down, he had at least tried!

It had taken more than ten minutes for him to actually pluck up enough courage to put his plan into practice. Meanwhile they had almost reached Harry's home, so he didn't have much more time anyway. His knuckles had turned almost white from clutching the steering wheel so hard and his fingers were more than clammy. God, better now than never. "Would you like to go and have a coffee with me sometime? Or maybe watch a movie?" Wow that had come out a lot more confident than he felt at the moment.

Harry resembled a deer caught in head-lights rather strikingly and Blaine wasn't able to hold it against him. His proposal _had_ come seemingly out of nowhere for the other teen. "Like, on a date?", was the tentative question, which was a lot better than Harry jumping out of the car after calling him all kinds of names. Blaine just nodded, not feeling too confident in his vocal cords any longer. Singing about and acting out love and other emotions was **so** much easier than actually feeling them.

And there was that bedazzling smile again, that got him every single time. "I'd love to. I was actually working up the nerve to ask the same… for some time now."

Maybe 'courage' should be his new motto; it seemed to pay off sometimes.


	12. Insecure NightcrawlerxHarry XMen

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own X-Men.

**Author's note**: What an exhausting week. That's the reason this chapter comes a bit later than normal, but I think, I'm still pretty good with the frequency of updating. Anyway, it's actually funny, that German's my first language and there's not even one German word in here, even though Kurt's German as well. I've watched a bit of the English movie and I was actually surprised to hear, that his accent is pretty thick – it's nonexistent in the German version.

Sleeping Moon: I… kinda realized, that you meant the animated version of x-men after writing this one, that's based a bit more on the movie-version… sorry. Hope you like it anyway.

Have fun reading and **if you have a prompt you want me to write, just post it and the character in your comment and I'll do my best!**

**Fandom: X-Men/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Pairing: Nightcrawler aka Kurt Wagner x Harry **

**Prompt: Insecure (Sleeping Moon)**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: slash, mentions of abuse, religion issues**

He was still in disbelief every time his and Harry's lips touched.

Harry, whose parents had been killed, when he had been just a year old. Who had lived in an orphanage until his mutant powers had shown which had consequently led to violence towards him and eventually to the zigzag scar on his forehead. Who was justifiably one of the most popular teachers of 'Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters' – which he had attended as well -, kind, brave, owner of the most startling green eyes ever and absolutely perfect in his eyes.

Harry, who was always smiling at him, like Kurt was the most amazing person in the world.

He was still trying to wrap his mind about _that_. Sure, his teleportation powers were convenient, but that was about the most amazing thing he had to offer. Hell, he didn't even look all that human - The blue color of his skin being the least problem. The tail and his appendages – some would call them hands and feet -, which enabled him to cling to walls, were a nice advantage in a fight, but they weren't exactly aesthetically appealing and he hated fighting anyway.

He didn't possess the roguish good-looks of Logan or the ability to turn into anything another person could wish for, like Mystique – something the other blue mutant was too proud to do. At least he was able to touch other people without fearing to hurt them with simple skin contact like some other mutants he knew… which didn't mean a lot of people actually **wanted** to touch _him_.

By now he had realized, that Harry had insecurities like everyone else – one being his own mutant powers. The raven had the ability to manipulate the electricity in his surroundings and always had a lot of it stored in his body as well. After the abuse he had suffered in the orphanage, because of his 'freakishness', he had avoided touching other people even after coming to the mansion for fear of accidentally shocking them and being seen as a freak once more. A rather unreasonable fear in this particular school, but still deeply ingrained nonetheless.

It had taken about a year and a lot of gentle coaxing for Harry to feel mostly safe again. Nowadays he was able to control the electricity in his body and only shocked other people by accident, when he became too emotional. Even then it was like getting shocked by any random surface or other person.

Another considerable insecurity, or rather issue, had actually involved Kurt himself, without him even actively doing anything. After being friends for awhile, Harry had apparently developed a crush on him – Kurt was **still** unable to fathom _why_ -, but had been too afraid of rejection to actually confess. The root of the problem had lain in Kurt's strong belief in God. Christianity – especially Catholics - often told anybody who was, or wasn't willing to listen, that love between two people of the same sex **had** to be irrefutably wrong; hence Kurt had to certainly think so as well, right?

Harry had reached the same conclusion without testing the waters and it had led him to retreat from Kurt, who actually didn't agree with that outlook. He believed in God's love for all his creations, no matter if they were mutants or humans. Why should he care then, whom a person loved?

When the avoidance had become ridiculous and rather obvious – Harry had actually turned on the spot with a panicked look in his eyes when he had noticed him – he had confronted the other man and had been unusually unrelenting. He had wanted back at least his friend, when Harry-the-lover would forever be out of his grasp – in his opinion at least.

After a lot of prodding, avoiding the matter and unconvincing denials Harry had finally cracked and left Kurt in stunned disbelieve in face of the revelation. The raven, taking the other man's reaction for the expected rejection, had jumped up to run out of the room with a tell-tale mist of tears in his eyes. _That_ had certainly pulled Kurt out of his stupor. To this day he wasn't quite sure, if he had run or teleported to Harry, before cradling him in his arms – ignoring the electrical shocks and the crackling air – and soothing the younger man's fears, even though he had still been overwhelmed by the whole situation himself.

The confession of their feelings had not been the beginning of a smooth relationship though. The first little catastrophe had actually happened quite soon.

"We have become quite good at kissing, don't you think?" Grinning Harry leaned back, his fingers still intertwined behind Kurt's neck. "Do you remember our first one? I nicked my tongue on your teeth and you panicked… then I started to panic, because the bleeding wouldn't stop. What's the saying? Practice makes perfect, isn't it? Good is not good enough, we should practice some more." And with that he placed another kiss on the blue lips in front of him.


	13. Affection NarutoxHarry Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own Naruto.

**Author's note**: See? Here is a new chapter like I promised in Courage! And let me say, that Naruto was very uncooperative. I had to start this one-shot at least 2-3 times until it came out satisfactorily. I hope you like it SilverTwilight103. And it's… uh… kinda long-ish. For a 'drabble' at least.

Anyway, this takes place after the whole Pain invasion thingy, but is kind of strangely au-ish after that, because I found no point in canon to embed this story in.

Have fun reading and **if you have a prompt you want me to write, just post it and the character in your comment and I'll do my best!**

**Fandom: Naruto/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Pairing: Naruto x Harry **

**Prompt: Affection (SilverTwilight103)**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Spoilers, a bit for language maybe**

It had not been love at first sight, or second, or even twentieth, but it had begun with one first glance.

Naruto had gone out to buy new kunai to replace the ones he had used and lost on his last mission. After the whole Pain invasion, which had made many people stop glaring at him, the blond had begun to actually look around – instead of running or shuffling through the streets with his head down - and seen shops he had never noticed before. One of them had been a small, gloomy-looking building with slightly peeling paint and a timeworn sign above the door. People went by like they did not notice the shop or were trying to ignore the run down house.

Naruto was intrigued.

The counter was manned by an old, white-bearded man who did not pay any attention to him, when the small bell above the door signaled his entrance. Disregard was better than open hostility, though, so the blond did not mind too much and just took a look around. The interior of the shop was stuffed full of various, sometimes odd things, which were covered in a coating of dust. After a last glance towards the man Naruto began to browse through the objects.

Dolls in lacy, frilly dresses – he had never seen any look like this before – were lined up on shelves next to working or broken old clocks, painted vases and a multitude of old tomes and scrolls. The floor was littered with tables, chairs and chests in all kinds of styles and one corner of the room contained a collection of paintings in broad frames.

And suddenly Naruto saw it.

A man-high mirror – surprisingly the only one - on the far side of the shop. The intricate frame was engraved with symbols he did not know and were possibly a part of a foreign language. He was not able to see the reflection, yet, because he was standing too far away, but it seemed to beckon him closer. The nosy blond weaved around the furniture in his way until he had reached his destination and promptly jumped back with wide eyes and a startled gasp; looking around frantically like he would be jumped from behind any second now. The clerk did not even look up.

The reflection showed a blond boy with a Konoha hitai'ate and a jumpsuit in black and orange – Naruto. It was not mirroring the reality, though. Next to said blond stood another boy about the same age and height as blond, but with an almost oppositional coloring. The hair was black where his own was fair, the eyes – equally as bright as his own – were a startling green and covered by glasses and even their skin color differed noticeably.

Their differences were not what had picked Naruto's attention, though. Much more startling and fascinating was the action taking place in the reflection – an unnatural phenomenon the blond was ignoring completely for the moment-, where Mirror-Naruto was currently placing a soft kiss on Mirror-Boy's forehead, which both of them followed up with happy smiles directed at each other.

Nobody had ever looked at him like _that_. Like he was the most important thing in the world...

Naruto did not quite know what to feel, or even think for that matter. Was this some kind of illusion made by a genjutsu? A prank being played on him by one of his friends - unlikely, because who would know he would be here now? And what about the things taking place in the mirror? He did not even know the guy and did not understand, why he wa- oh shi-

The scene had changed.

The innocuous peck had turned into a real kiss. A real kiss on the mouth and… was that his tongue? He… he… Mirror-Naruto was actually french-kissing that guy and apparently enjoying it immensely, while Real-Naruto was stuck somewhere between being absolutely horrified – because, hello? He was kissing a **guy** and it was not even an accident like with Sasuke years ago – and kind of fascinated. The fascination was not so simply explained away, but surprisingly stayed and grew, while the horror slowly receded.

He… wanted something like that. Not with this still unknown guy – or any, for that matter - per se. But he wanted the concept, someone who understood him, liked him for who he was, who he could talk to. He wanted the random, affectionate touches and hugs and… he did not want the loneliness. Nowadays he had friends - and the villagers did not hate him like in the past -, but all of them were slowly starting to pair up and he was, again, the one left out. Sure, Hinata had confessed to him, but Naruto was sure they would never click for being more than friends. And obviously Sakura was not interested in him like that either, even though he still tried to weasel dates out of her – which was now more of a recurring joke than the actual wish to date her. She felt more like a – very brutal – sister actually.

The scene had changed again.

Naruto had never seen the kitchen before. It was a clean one, but not clinically so. It was… cozy. And the blond swore those potted plants on the window sill were his. Mirror-Boy was standing at the stove, cooking, while Naruto's counterpart was draped all over his back, embracing the slender waist in front of him and trying to steal a bite out of the frying pan, which resulted in him getting slapped on the wrist by a spatula. Mirror-Naruto started to pout, but did not let go. Mirror-Boy meanwhile smiled at him indulgently and pecked his lips, before he instructed the blond to get plates, so they could eat.

After that the scene changed again, and again and aga-

"Hey, boy, out with you, I'm closing up for the day." Startled Naruto looked up and started to protest, that it was not even afternoon, yet, but quickly noticed the darkness outside. It could not be that late! He had been here for barely a few minutes! And now the clock above the counter told him it was seven in the evening. With a last glance towards the mirror the blond reluctantly left the shop for the day.

The next few days he came as often as his training sessions allowed and every time he left, the longing to look a bit longer, even for a minute more, became stronger. The week long mission was not quite torture, but the whole time he felt like he was missing something. It did not interfere with his mission, but it was like being hungry or more like being peckish and not having quite enough food on hand. Nobody seemed to notice his plight and Naruto never told anyone.

Three weeks after he had come back from his first mission since discovering the mirror things changed. He still saw the random tidbits of his 'daily life' with Mirror-Boy – surprisingly there had not been too intimate moments, yet – but this time he felt compelled to touch the glass. He had barely felt the surprisingly warm surface under his fingers, when Mirror-Boy turned around and actually locked eyes with him.

It was similar to looking into the mirror, except the scenes played out like he was an actual part of it and not just an observer. The scenes of a life not his own. Mirror-Boy's life. Harry's.

_A waterfall of red hair, brilliantly emerald eyes, a pretty, fierce dead woman not unlike the beloved mother he had met for a too short moment in his mindscape._

_Hate, indifference and pain without knowing the reasons of the people around them._

_Utter loneliness while seeing the happy faces and loving families - just not for them._

_Boy, freak, monster…_

Naruto felt dizzy from the remembered and related heart-ache, when the flashes stopped. The blond tried to hold on to something, anything until he regained his composure, but stumbled right into several chairs and a small table, knocking them over in the process. This time the clerk did not ignore him. He appeared to be rather annoyed with the whole situation and did not want to hear any explanations.

"Buy the damn thing, or leave this shop alone, before you make even more of a mess, boy!" Naruto stared at him with big, blue, horrified eyes, the pain forgotten. There was no way he could leave Harry behind! He was no longer a symbol of what he wanted to have, but an actual person he could relate to, who he wanted to talk to and… touch. Something that would probably never happen, because it did not look like the raven was even part of this world, but he wanted to at least see what could be if he were!

The price of the mirror was not outrageously high, but he was not flush with money either, so serious saving had to be done, which meant less ramen – terrible thought - or finding people to pay for the noodle-y goodness. Also, well-paid missions were needed. A trip to Tsunade-baachan was next on his list.

He still did not mention the mirror to anyone, having become even more possessive of it. His friends were surprised about his apparent determination for a reason the blond refused to talk about, but did not seem to involve Sasuke for once. They let him be.

A most dreadful month later he was **finally** the proud owner of a two meter high, exotic and mysterious mirror, which was a bitch to carry around even over empty rooftops. The blond did not mind, too happy to see Harry again, this time at his own leisure.

During the next few months he became a bit of a recluse when out of missions or scheduled training sessions. His friends were too caught up in their own personal lives to really notice or care. That included Hinata, who had, surprisingly, found a new person to crush on, which actually seemed to be reciprocated this time.

From time to time Naruto was subjected to new flashes. Some were kind of nice and showed Harry's friends and a family of red-heads. Some were quaint and hard to comprehend like the energy called magic, which did things chakra would ever accomplish. Most of them were still bad, though, like Harry's very own 'snake bastard', the near-death experiences, the war. And, of course, the death of his godfather… The latter made him feel equally compelled to wipe Harry's tears away and to just cry as well.

One day, almost a year after having first laid eyes on the mirror and after a rather fucked up mission, he came home tired and desolate. Without looking at the reflection – he didn't want to see a potentially happy scene he never would experience himself in reality – he closed his eyes and leant his forehead against the warm glass.

"Y'know, I really wish you were _here_. I mean… you're probably not even real. A hallucination or… or… a late after affect of being exposed to the sharingan or something. I dunno why I can't even stop looking at this damn mirror, except I _want_ you to be real and I know you would _get_ me and not hate me, because of that thing inside of me, 'cos you had part of that bad guy stuck inside _you_… And… all that stuff I've seen, I want that, too. Even the cuddling… the very much **not** manly cuddling. I really, really want that… even more than being Hokage, I think."

Nothing happened and why should it? He was talking to a mirror after all, a mirror that showed him figments of his imagination and representations of his wishes, even though they were far too elaborate to have all sprung from his mind. A world full of magic? The whole life of another person?

It took a moment for Naruto to notice the fingers in his hair and the forehead against his own. His eyelids sprang open, when another hand curled around his biceps and gently pushed him back a few steps, while the body in front of him followed. He took in the emerald eyes and the gentle smile and then there was nothing on his mind except the pair of warm lips that descended upon his. He didn't even see the reflection that showed, for the first time, exactly what happened in the room.

It **had** to be a dream.

It was too good to be true.

But if it was, he never wanted to wake up again.


	14. Sirius NathanxHarry Pirates in Love

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own Pirates in Love.

**Author's note**: I can't believe I wrote this… ooooh, the shame. Anyway, long time no see. This, obviously, isn't a prompt I got, but I'll do those, I promise! (Even though I uploaded the last chapter of Mirror Worlds like 2 years ago *cough*) **I won't accept prompts any longer**, however!

**Fandom: **Pirates in Love/Harry Potter X-Over

**Pairing: **mostly gen, but pre-slash Nathan x Harry

**Rating: **PG

**Warning: **none really

* * *

><p>During his school years Harry had wanted to be an Auror, mostly because his father and godfather used to be. After Voldemort's demise his wish hadn't diminished, causing him to apply to the academy after sitting his N.E. . He had been reasonably confident in his dueling skills then, but that notion had been quickly eradicated by several international guest instructors – Because, really, most of the British Aurors at that time had been kind of pathetic and the new minister, Shacklebolt, wouldn't stand for it.<p>

During his gruesome, though rewarding training he had not only managed to refine his dueling skills, but also learned hand-to-hand combat and how to best handle a knife. He had, therefore, been perfectly prepared to join his first ministry raid after passing his exam and becoming a full-fledged Auror.

The suspect, a relatively low-key dark artefact collector, had fled his house within seconds of them arriving. He had probably used some secret passage or another. The house had been warded quite well, but their curse breaker had dismantled the ward pretty quickly nonetheless.

They had found all kinds of weird stuff, ranging from unidentifiable objects to cursed vases, but the one, which had become his doom, hadn't even been a dark object. No, it had been an unassuming painting depicting the sea and a small island. One of the other Aurors had accidentally knocked into him, while dodging a rabid book, but instead of colliding with the canvas all he had felt was a sudden rush of air and then the oppressive feeling of water enclosing his body. The lack of oxygen had caused him to black out pretty quickly.

When he had opened his eyes after his nth near-death experience, Harry had found himself lying in a bed on board of a ship. He had never been on a ship before, just the small boat in first year, but the rocking was unmistakeable. He had been quickly informed that he was among pirates and the ship just happened to be named _Sirius_ of all things. He had, apparently, also landed in a different dimension or some such, because he hadn't recognised any of the mentioned countries.

Barely an hour after waking up, the ship had been attacked by the navy. Not wanting to get arrested or killed, Harry had used his skills – the non-magical kind - to help his rescuers, which had somehow led to the captain declaring him a part of the crew – which then had resulted in a welcoming feast. Having nowhere else to go and no idea how to get back to his own world, he had agreed.

Considering what he had expected pirates to be like, the Sirius crew wasn't so bad. They hadn't even asked much about his past, which was a good thing, because admitting to coming from another dimension was a really bad idea in most cases. The only two he hadn't gotten along with right away were Eduardo and Russell. The former was a somewhat sadistic arse - Harry still mostly ignored him - and the latter an arrogant wrangler, with whom he had gotten along a lot better after the brunet had proven that he wouldn't get bullied into fulfilling Russell's every wish.

"Can't sleep?"

Harry glanced to his left where Nathan was about to lit a cigarette, but quickly returned his gaze back to the starry night sky. Some constellations were the same, but a lot were different as well.

"I'm just thinking," the brunet replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. The other man nodded, but didn't say anything. Harry didn't mind, especially because he knew that Nathan wasn't a big talker. They had spent a lot of time in silence when the brunet had helped to prepare the food, after all. "It's a bit ironic that I'm on this ship. My godfather's name was Sirius... he saved me when I was fifteen." He had also been an alleged criminal and now real outlaws, bearing the same name, had rescued him. If he didn't know better, Harry would say it was fate.

"Yer not from here."

The brunet blinked a bit in confusion at the non sequitur and finally turned completely toward the taller man, who wasn't even looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Sure, it was true, but Harry was really surprised that Nathan, of all people on board, would comment on his past. He had noticed that all crew members had some big secret or another – though he didn't know what they were - and therefore didn't pry too much into another's past.

"Yer accent, I've never heard it before, and ya can do weird stuff."

The brunet stared at Nathan for a moment, before a wry smile started to grace his lips. If it were one of the other blokes, he probably would have stayed silent or evaded the implied question, but Nathan was, surprisingly, the one he got along with the best, even though he was a bit grumpy. Perhaps because they spent the most time together. Who knew?

"You aren't wrong," Harry admitted and for a moment the brunet evaluated the pros and cons of elaborating. Finally he raised his hand and channelled his magic into creating a _lumos_, causing Nathan to stare at the light in awe despite himself.

"I'm not from here, but it doesn't really matter anymore. I don't think there's a way back for me, so you'll have to continue suffering my presence," the brunet added, grinning cheekily, because otherwise he would start crying and that was a big no-go. He didn't really care about the world he had been born into, but he would miss all those people he had been forced to leave behind.

"I'm glad ya landed here."

"What?" The brunet looked surprised at the other man, whose cheeks seemed to be suspiciously red in the light of the not yet cancelled _lumos_, but Nathan quickly turned to the other side and started to walk away, then disappeared down the stairs.

For a moment Harry stared after him, before the corners of his mouth curled up the slightest bit. He would still miss his friends like a missing limb, but perhaps he had found the best place for himself in this world.


End file.
